heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Battleground
Battlegrounds are the various arenas of Heroes of the Storm. Each battleground match is designed to last roughly 20 minutes. This is to cut down on 'losing times' (as in, to minimize the time that a team is fighting a losing battle before being defeated if one side holds a clear advantage) and to allow shorter games to be played when a player only has a limited amount of time for one. Overview Each battleground is set within the Nexus, and has mechanics and individuals unique to it.2013-12-11, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm Overview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-04-27 It is intended that battlegrounds feel more akin to a "World of Warcraft experience" rather than a StarCraft one.2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 The current intention for ranked games are that a battleground is known beforehand before heroes are picked. There is no cap on the number of battlegrounds that will be present in the game.2015-01-30, Blizzard will add Heroes of the Storm characters 'forever until we get sick of it'. Polygon, accessed on 2015-02-01 Some may be removed if player dislike is great enough.2015-06-07, Press Event Q&A Recap, Eternal Conflicts Concept Art. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2015-06-22 Some heroes are more effective on certain battlegrounds than others.2015-03-06, PAX East 2015 Blizzard Panel | Blizzplanet (1/2). YouTube, accessed on 2015-03-22 Maps are rotated for Hero League and Team League in order to make it easier for new players to get into the game. Each rotation holds nine battlegrounds. New players always start in Cursed Hollow, then move into a pool of six maps, and then nine. Maps out of rotation will make it easier to improve on them.2017-05-14, THE NEXUS IS SHIFTING! — BATTLEGROUND ROTATIONS. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-05-14 Battlegrounds will rotate roughly three times per Ranked Play season. List of Battlegrounds *Alterac Pass *Battlefield of Eternity* *Blackheart's Bay *Braxis Holdout* *Cursed Hollow* *Dragon Shire* *Garden of Terror *Hanamura (custom games only) *Haunted Mines *Infernal Shrines* *Raven Court (tutorial/training only) *Sky Temple* *Tomb of the Spider Queen* *Towers of Doom* *Volskaya Foundry* *Warhead Junction *''These maps are part of the current Ranked map rotation. Updated 2/6/2018'' Proposed *Elwynn Forest Removed *Arathi Basin *Ashenvale *Heavy Watch Tower Jungle *Kings Crest *Lane Strength *Tiny Tim City Arena *Tristram Development The idea for battlegrounds came from the singleplayer of StarCraft II, where many missions had a unique mechanic to them that affected gameplay (e.g. rising lava). These mechanics were not present in multiplayer (bar some custom or unique maps) due to balance reasons. For Heroes of the Storm, the team looked back at these mechanics, and the feedback for them. Thus it was decided to take the StarCraft II concept and put it in a multiplayer-orientated game. The idea of creating battlegrounds based on Blizzard settings existed by 2014. It was here that retiring battlegrounds was first suggested.2014-07-01, Dustin Browder Confirms Lost Vikings!. Stormcraft, accessed on 2014-07-08 As of BlizzCon 2015, the intent moving forward is to provide more battlegrounds that relate to the other Blizzard franchises, including those already included in World of Warcraft.BlizzCon 2015 Battlegrounds Panel 6-8 maps were intended for a ladder pool.2014-30-08, PAX Prime 2014 Day 1, ESV Championship Series Week 1, Into the Nexus #18. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2014-09-01 Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * References zh:戰場 *